


Dreams, a Misty Day and Cordelia Goode Tale.

by cassette0



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassette0/pseuds/cassette0
Summary: Nova Orleans, cinco e meia da tarde, os ventos frios cantavam pela cidade ao lado ao pantanal, além do sons reconfortantes da ventania, em uma mansão, especificamente em uma estufa de jardinagem, duas vozes risonhas eram ouvidas junto a uma leve melodia.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dreams, a Misty Day and Cordelia Goode Tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, sou um novo escritor aqui no AO3, simplesmente apaixonei-me pela plataforma e pretendo trazer minhas histórias para cá, espero ter um a longa e divertida jornada aqui!

.Academia da Miss Robichaux, cinco e meia da tarde.

Era uma fria tarde de domingo, o som dos mais altos ventos da região norte podiam ser escutados pelos ouvidos alheios, um clima incomum para a cidade de Nova Orleans, que sempre possuiu um clima de predominância úmida pois vivia em uma região dominada pelos maiores pântanos do Estados Unidos. Um lugar destacava-se em meio a cidade, a Academia de Miss Robichaux para meninas.

De relance em um específico local da academia, o jardim, ouvia-se uma melodia e sons de conversas descompromissadas. A academia de Miss Robichaux era um lugar para ajudar e cuidar de jovens bruxas junto aos seus mais diversos dons. Em especial, as sete maravilhas, sete poderes que são predominantes na maior bruxa do mundo, a Suprema.

A Mansão estava com o clima predominantemente mórbido pelos eventos mais recentes, mas no jardim nos fundos do tremendo e belo casarão, aparentava-se ter um clima de presença calorosa. Ali localizavam-se Cordelia Goode, uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros lisos, olhos acastanhados e personalidade meiga, e por infortúnio, filha da atual suprema, a ambiciosa Fiona Goode, a moça trajava roupas mais formais e de tom vitoriano. Junto à Cordelia estava a doce e gentil bruxa, Misty Day, uma garota esbelta de olhar carinhosamente preenchido por melancolia, cabelos loiros cacheados, olhos acastanhados, trajava roupas que lembravam a época de Woodstock, na época de setenta.

Uma sorria carinhosamente para à outra, enquanto comunicavam-se podia ouvir uma melodia confortável e aconchegante, esta melodia localizava-se no rádio da senhorita Day, melodia da banda dos anos setenta, Fleetwood Mac, era a música Dreams cantada pela vocalista principal e símbolo na vida de Misty, Stevie Nicks ou a bruxa branca. Cordelia estava fazendo poções enquanto a moça relativamente mais nova cuidava de suas plantas, mas estava olhando a mais velha, pois a mesma estava a ensinando como fazer poções de proteção de forma rápida.

Misty estava encantada por Cordelia, pensava nela como sua tutora e maior companhia desde que chegou na Mansão depois de um infortúnio encontro com um caçador tentando matar a ela e sua amiga com cabelos no tom vermelho vivo , Myrtle Snow, tutora de Cordelia. Srta. Cordelia não lhe via como concorrência ou ameaça, como Madison e Zoe, que não fingiam quando era para mostrar o quão queria ser a próxima suprema, mas a garota nada disso queria, apenas almejava ter uma vida pacata e feliz no pântano. Misty Day possui a habilidade de ressurreição, pode trazer os mortos e a si mesma de volta à vida.

Cordelia via Misty como quem ela era, uma jovem dama que procurava seu lugar ao mundo como qualquer um, Cordelia enxergava a moça com carinho, sabia que com ela podia ter confiança total, mesmo que não faça uma semana que a garota chegou na mansão junto de Myrtle. A mais velha queria ajudar Misty, sua respiração falhava apenas em cogitar que a pobrezinha possa ser a próxima suprema, isto lhe torna um alvo de sua mãe, da qual suspeitava que estava tentando matar a próxima suprema para continuar com seus poderes e vitalidades. A Srta. Goode acabou de sair de um casamento de anos com seu marido Ben, que após despertar poderes de visão apenas com o contato físico, descobriu que o mesmo estava lhe traindo com uma mulher ruiva que lhe parecia familiar.

― Está apreciando a música, Srta. Cordelia?― Misty pergunta com seu tom de voz meio e acolhedor, estava regando as rosas antes de começar a adubar os lírios da estufa do jardim da Mansão. ― Sim, é uma bela música Misty, como se chama? ― Goode pergunta para Day.

― Se chama ‘Dreams’, uma melodia escrita pela Stevie depois de um de seus belos sonhos repletos de magia e melancolia! ― Notava-se um brilho nos olhos da jovem moça de madeixas douradas em um tom claro, Cordelia sorriu e pegava mais um de seus ingredientes para terminar a poção com a função de proteger a mansão do clã vudu de Marie Laveau e de prováveis caçadores de bruxas completamente hostis.

A música continuava ecoando pelo pequeno local enquanto terminavam seus afazeres, conversavam e riam de coisas frívolas e descontraídas, com risadas e sorrisos transparecendo por ambas. Mas algo incomodava e apertava o coração de uma Cordelia preocupada com o futuro de sua tutelada.

― Misty, posso perguntar-lhe algo? ― A dama perguntou ajeitando sua franja dourada, Misty lhe fita e sorri, assentindo que sim, pode perguntar.

― Não se preocupa em tornar-se a nova suprema?― Podia notar-se uma preocupação em meio ao tom sério da voz da mulher, o sorriso da jovem Srta. Day desmanchou-se e um olhar meigo, mas triste preencheu suas feições.

― Eu não desejo me tornar a próxima suprema, Srta. Cordelia. ―Misty diz colocando o regador junto a vaso de rosas na mesa da estufa.― Ser a suprema não é uma escolha, mas algo destinado. Se for a suprema, assim será, Misty Day.

As mãos delicadas e com os braços cheios de pulseiras como os de Misty iniciaram a tremer, ser a suprema é algo que sempre a fazia ter medo.

― Se for a suprema, minha mãe pode cortar sua garganta e continuar com um sorriso em face, ela não terá o mínimo de peso ou arrependimento, Fiona Goode olha apenas para si mesma neste mundo. Temo que algo possa acontecer-lhe se este for o caso.― Cordelia larga seus ingredientes e apoia-se na mesa, evitando olhar para os olhos de Srta. Day, aqueles olhos que lhe encantavam mais que qualquer feitiço no mundo.

― Eu nunca quis ser a suprema. Eu sempre quis ser livre como a Stevie é, sempre quis poder usar meu xale e cantar as melodias que Fleetwood Mac me proporciona, sempre almejei em poder ter meu jardim e minha simples vida, não nascer em uma família que nem ao menos pestanejar em me colocar em uma fogueira pestanejaram. Eu quis apenas ser feliz, Srta. Cordelia, e agora tenho que arcar com o peso de talvez ser a próxima suprema e ser morta caso eu seja... ― A voz da jovem Srta. Day tornou-se trêmula e assustada, Cordelia notou e respirou fundo, caminhou até Misty com seu olhar carinhoso e preocupado.  
Cordelia levou suas delicadas mãos até o rosto pálido de Misty, a jovem estava de cabeça baixa e corpo cabisbaixo, aparentava segurar-se para não desabar-se em lágrimas em frente a Srta. Goode, a mulher por quem apaixonou-se neste curto espaço de tempo, mas o mais feliz de toda sua vida. A mais velha levantou a face da jovem com um sorriso em face, ficaram de olhos de frente, admiradas com a beleza de uma a outra.

A melodia do rádio trocou-se para ‘Sara’, a música cantada por Stevie em setenta e seis por conta da fatídica perda de seu bebê, que teria o mesmo nome. Misty enquanto admirava a beleza de sua amada Cordelia, sussurrava a letra de ‘Sara’ em tons bem baixos e com um pequeno sorriso em face, Goode ao ver isto, sorri para a jovem e aproxima suas faces e beija Misty Day.

Os lábios de tonalidade rosa-bebê de Misty apenas a tornava mais bela e os lábios em tonalidade magenta de Cordelia apenas a deixavam mais estonteante do que já era. Era algo tranquilo, aconchegante e doce, um ósculo carinhoso e tenro, ambas estavam em sintonia, nada naquele mundo cruel podia lhes fazer mal. Misty levou suas mãos para as de Cordelia Goode, que permaneciam em sua face.

O beijo estendeu-se por alguns minutos, que pareciam segundos para ambas, era o amor que sentiam uma pela outra que as deixava desta forma. Logo separam-se daquele agradável beijo e olhavam uma a outra de forma inocente e apaixonada, Cordelia e Misty entendiam de forma perfeita uma a outra com poucas palavras.

― Se depender de mim, nada lhe fará mal, Misty Day.― Cordelia diz com um sorriso tenro, acariciando a face de Srta. Day com seus dedos, estava apaixonada por aquela jovem moça com quem convivia.

― Eu te amo, Srta. Cordelia, nunca lhe abandonarei.― Misty dizia ao abraçar Cordelia, que emocionou-se e retribuiu o abraço de sua amada. Estavam juntas e isto que lhes importava, nada lhes faria mal, nada no mundo. Ambas dançam lentamente a melodia de ‘Sara’ pelo cômodo, permanecendo abraçadas.

Era uma pena que aquela promessa poderia causar tanta dor após o teste das Sete Maravilhas, uma pena o quão doloroso poderia ser.


End file.
